Melessa Tarly
Lady Melessa Tarly, née Florent, is the wife of Randyll Tarly, the Lord of Horn Hill and head of House Tarly. Together, they have three children: sons Samwell and Dickon Tarly and daughter Talla Tarly. In contrast to her lord husband, Melessa is a very warm and welcoming person. Biography Background Lady Melessa of House Florent is the wife Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill and mother of Dickon Tarly, Talla Tarly, and Samwell Tarly of the Night's Watch. She is a first cousin of Selyse Florent (the wife of Stannis Baratheon), Lord Axell Florent, and Ser Imry Florent. Season 1 When Jon Snow asks Samwell what he is doing at the Wall, Samwell tells him that his father did not think him manly enough to inherit his title and lands so he forced him to join the Night's Watch or he implied that he would kill him and tell Melessa that it was a hunting accident."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Season 2 Before leaving Craster's Keep, Samwell Tarly gives Gilly a thimble that once belonged to Lady Melessa. He explains that he used to read to her while she was sewing but that his father ended the practice when he found out. He reveals that the thimble is the only possession he has from her and that it was a gift given when he left for the Wall."What Is Dead May Never Die" Season 6 Since the Citadel only admits men, Sam decides to send Gilly and her baby Sam to his family at Horn Hill. While he gets on poorly with his father Randyll, he regards his mother and sister as nice."Oathbreaker" Melessa responds just as Sam expected, eagerly greeting him as he arrives. She is also delighted when she sees Little Sam, and coos over her "grandchild". At dinner that evening, Melessa notices that Gilly seems unused to cutlery and seems to be copying her when trying to eat. She later sits uncomfortably as Randyll insults Sam repeatedly, and finally stands up for him, offering the opinion that being the Maester to the Night's Watch is an honor. When Randyll realizes that Gilly is a wildling, Melessa listens to his rant before finally snapping and giving him a piece of her mind, then storming out with Gilly and Talla in tow."Blood of My Blood" When Sam takes Gilly and the baby and escapes in the middle of the night, he tells Gilly that his mother will understand. Family tree Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Melessa Florent is a daughter of Lord Alester Florent, head of House Florent and Lord of Brightwater Keep, and Lady Melara Crane. She's the mother of Samwell and Dickon Tarly. She has not appeared yet in the books. Melessa is a first cousin of Selyse Baratheon, as Melessa's father Alester is the older brother of Selyse's father Ryam. This also makes Sam the second cousin of Stannis Baratheon's daughter, Shireen Baratheon. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References | }} de:Melessa Tarly es:Melessa Florent fr:Melessa Tarly nl:Melessa Florens ru:Мелесса Тарли zh:梅丽莎·佛罗伦 pt-br:Melessa Tarly Category:Ladies Category:Members of House Tarly Category:Members of House Florent Category:Living individuals Category:Reachmen Category:Nobility